danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Akira Ishida (Voice Actor)
For the Stage Actor, See: 'Akira Ishida (Stage Actor)'' , |gender = |previous_affiliation = |affiliation = Gerbera Peerless |years_active = 1988–present |occupations = Voice Actor |roles = Byakuya Togami Ultimate Imposter (as Byakuya)}} '''Akira Ishida (石田 彰 Ishida Akira) is a Japanese voice actor, and was affiliated with from 1988 until March 2009, when he moved to Gerbera Peerless. He is best known for his role as in and in . He is the Japanese voice of Byakuya Togami in Danganronpa series. Ishida also voices the Ultimate Imposter as he impersonates the real Byakuya. In the English dub, both Byakuya and his impersonator's voice are provided by Jason Wishnov (in games only) and Josh Grelle (anime series). In the German dub, Byakuya's voice is provided by Amadeus Strobl. Ishida shares the same name as Akira Ishida (石田 明), who plays Yasuhiro Hagakure in Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014), though their names differ by one kanji. Works on Danganronpa As Byakuya Togami As Ultimate Imposter Other Roles Some of his credited roles include: Anime - Gaara'' *'' - Athrun Zala'' *'' - Kaworu Nagisa'' *'' - Zeref'' *'' - Aru Akise'' *'' - Tsukasa Eishi'' *'' '' - Yutaro Yudono *'' '' - Saki Abdusha *'' '' - Misaki Taro (adult) *'' '' - Fisheye *'' '' - Shin'ichi Ukon *'' '' - Gordon *'' '' - Tatara *'' '' - Wizardmon *'' '' - Gokudo *'' '' - Makenshi *'' '' - Hajime Mizuki *'' '' - Satoshi Hiwatari *'' '' - Wonrei *'' '' - Nagi Homura *'' '' - Narumi L. Anju *'' '' - Inumaru |Right = *'' '' - Coud Van Giruet *'' '' - Toshihiko Tsukijigaoka *'' '' - Okazaki "Shin" Shinichi *'' '' - Takahashi Noriyuki *'' '' - Michiru Nishikiori *'' '' - Kally *'' '' - Shuichi Natori *'' '' - Virgo Asmita *'' '' - Amari Nobunaga *'' '' - Kotaro Katsura *'' '' - Mikage *'' '' - Yunan *'' '' - Shūsei Kagari *'' '' - Kent *'' '' - Cavendish *'' '' - Hideo Shimada *'' '' - Shouma Shinonome *'' '' - Seigi Nakajima *'' '' -Izana Wistalia *'' '' - Oz *'' '' - Yoshinobu Kubota }} Video Game - Main Character, Ryoji Mochizuki, Pharos'' *'' - Eric'' *'' series - Zexion, Ienzo'' *'' '' - Danny *'' '' - Kenichi Yamamoto *'' '' - Alex *'' '' - Lagross *'' '' - Rockman Juno *'' '' - Edge *'' '' - Kaworu *'' '' Series - Abe no Yasuaki *'' '' - Atsushi Hayami *'' '' - Reid Hershel *'' '' - Prince Zowie, Kazuya *'' '' - Rival *'' '' - Kotaro Fuma *'' '' - Rion Steiner, Cain *'' '' - Sarutobi Sasuke *'' '' Series - Seiichiro Shiba *'' '' - Count St. Germant *'' '' - Rockman Juno, Gilgamesh *'' '' - Leonid of Diamond Dust |Right = *'' '' series - Takenaka Hanbei *'' '' - Nova *'' '' - Kaede Tokita *'' '' - Tsurumaki Worso *'' '' - Curtis Nile *'' '' - Ken Bittershutut *'' '' - Reid Hershel *'' '' - Kiriya Kaito *'' '' - Vayne Aurelius *'' '' - Ashton Anchors *'' '' - Takashina Fumio *'' '' - Kuja *'' '' - Alf *'' '' - Joker *'' '' - Nishino Fuyuhiko *'' '' - Kotarou Hoshizuki *'' '' - Jill *'' '' - Isari *'' '' - Amane Nishiki *'' '' - Vinegar Doppio *'' '' - Mattias "Leo" Bruno *'' '' - Fides * 2020 - Ayafumi Kirino }} External Links English: *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Akira ISHIDA *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDB': *'MyAnimeList': Japanese: *'Japanese Wikipedia': *'Official Agency Profile (Mausu Promotion)': 石田 彰 *'Official Agency Profile (Peerless Gerbera)': *'Official Twitter': Navigation ru:Акира Исида Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Games) Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Anime)